morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Felson Nourom
Nathaniel Felson Nourom (Pronounced: Nay-fan-u-all Fell-son Nor-rum) is a Vampyre Character created and roleplayed by Nathaniel N (Currently Nathmatics Ingame). He is of the Nourom Coven. this character is currently Inactive but as of December 15th 2018 is being revised to become active again. Being revised to be reactivated soon (15/12/2018) Nathaniel was born to Taralani and Felson Nourom as a post-God Wars baby as the 4th age ushered in an age of peace. Whilst he didn't hold much status in the vampyric society of Morytania, he achieved many merits as a human prior to his transformation into the Vampyre he is today. Nathaniel is an oddity in the way that he grew up in a society of vampyres until the mature age of 20, where he was told to flee to the west. to which he did. Hiding most of his familial ties and use of magic. Morytania did one day reclaim him, though this was before the Salve Barrier even existed, so before the Misthalin - Morytania conflicts, which he was stolen away from his idyllic life. the Vaeyl took him as their own (regardless of a bloodmark) and Aerona Vaeyl trained him up to a point where he was almost as talented as her at shadow magicks. It should also be noted that Nathaniel is unofficially the last surviving member of the Nourom Coven. OOC the Nourom Coven was to be considered an old coven of times gone by. Originally, Nathaniel was roleplayed in "The Nourom Coven" Clan back in 2012, where a year later the clan was subsequently disbanded. Nathaniel was then very much left on various hiatuses (Hiatusi?) which obviously did not contain much importance to Nathaniel's development. Biography Childhood (age 4 - 13) Nathaniel was born on the 13th of Bennath, year 695 of the 4th age. To his two parents, Taralani Nourom and Felson Nourom at some point between the beginning of the 4th age or a few hundred years later. however, at this time Felson was encapsulated within his own spells to which he could not be disturbed in a quite literal sense. Nathaniel spent most of his time as a young boy (4 Years Old - 9 Years Old) being nurtured by Taralani, whilst she indeed was busy like most Vampyres, She did a relatively good job to homeschool him and teach him basic magicks, regardless of Vampyres being unable to cast normal magic (which at this time was very basic and primeval compared to 6th age magic). whilst she could not demonstrate, he indeed learned very well from directions. Midway through his childhood, 7, Taralani proceeded to lead Nathaniel to an unspecified location within Morytania to find where Felson had entombed himself. Taralani successfully woke Felson from his slumber. This was the first time Nathaniel had met his father and vice versa. If Taralani was busy, Felson was Taralani multiplied by 100. Nathaniel never seemed to have any quality time with his father and subsequently never had an actual father-figure. which in the long run affected his social development and delinquency in his adolescence. the rare occasions Felson was able to interact with Nathaniel would mostly be teaching him light swordplay or magic. rather than proper bonding activities and the such. even so, such interactions were brief as other things would crop up. By the time he was into his double-figures, he started to mingle with more of the 'younger' vyres of the Coven, and effectively was subject to being baby-sat by said younger vyres of the coven. This usually was when Taralani had more urgent business to attend to, which gradually increased as he grew. Adolescence (Age 13 - 20) Socially speaking, Nathaniel didn't thrive much. this was simply because of how closed and small the group of people he 'could' actually speak to was. By 'could', I mean "you can't talk to them, they'll have you more white than a cloud on an overcast day" or other safety reasons and so forth. so mainly he spent time bonding with mother, cousins, and other in/significant members of the Nourom. Nathaniel however did attend multiple events and balls that various covens hosted. Although it was rare that he would speak to others at these events, he held enough confidence to not be by Taralani's side at all times. at this point he had began to do very well in terms of magic and more scholarly activities. his magical potential proved very, very promising. As I mentioned before, he became a little bit of a delinquent at this age, sometimes he could be found 'dicking about'. either messing about with thing-me-bobs or generally being a puberty-stricken little shit. Besides this specific vice, he was relatively well behaved around most people, especially at official events, otherwise he'd be relatively lax. Nathaniel began to develop opinions of the small world that formed about him. whilst he understood that, indeed, humankind were simply cows that the vampyres just had to suck their crimson milk out of, he realized it was a necessary evil to survive and support the Vampyre race. you could say he was vain as a human or chose not to acknowledge the injustice, but he realized maybe one day he may have to utilize them. at the later end on the age spectrum of this section he attempted to ally himself to a political power, but he failed, simply because he could not agree on most points that other parties had, nor could he create a party, simply because of his humanity, lack of experience and that his opinions were more egalitarian and idealistic than most, whereas the norm and majority were definitely more right-wing in their approach to politics... such ideals he had included treating the humans of Meiyerditch more humanely, attempting to create extra amenities for the Vyres and much, much more, which most others would consider trivial. At some point later in his adolescence he was given a bloodmark on his back, near the right shoulder blade. this was so, that if a Vampyre attempted to capture him, he could show it to the Vampyre in question to let him go or face dire consequences. Westbound: Age 20+ This section covers one of the big events in Nathaniel's life, leaving home and subsequently Morytania. Nathaniel was one day inexplicably told to pack provisions and other essentials as he was instructed to leave Morytania. No matter how much he protested. With the help of other coven members,he got his bags and gear together. he was then, once bags and all were strapped onto him, teleported to the very western part of Morytania, with him and only his mother. a condensed and brief transcript follows: /"You know you're going to do just fine, Nathan. I know you will."/ /"But Mother..."/ /"You'll do fine in the world. the world is now at its most peaceful, all the gods have been banished for years and likely won't be returning for a long time, if ever."/ /"I don't want this, though. I'm not ready for this."/ /"It's too dangerous for you to stay here anymore Nathaniel, the omitted have started to make violent advances, and it's time for you to thrive in a society of humans, not Vampyres. That is all I've ever wanted of you."/ *There was a brief pause between the two, Nathaniel looking somewhat teary, mostly at thoughts going through his head.* /"Mother... Will you be okay...?"/ /"That's not a question to be answered by me... only time will tell"/ *Taralani then approached Nathaniel, and embraced him* /"Farewell, my Child"/ *Taralani then melded away with the shadows, and, for a moment or two Nathaniel considered running back towards Canifis, but suddenly felt compelled to make for what would've been known as Paterdomous later on in time, to which he'd be safe.* *and so he crossed into Paterdomous, feeling suddenly a weigh had been lifted, perhaps Taralani had followed him most of the way to Paterdomous to make sure he was safe, and he was sure the sudden compelling feeling to get to Paterdomous in the first place was perhaps some part of her will.* Still, he realized that this was what his family all wanted, and there was no going back now. He then followed the road until he met the ruins of Saranthium, and passed that until he met a settlement at the edge of the River Lum. Where he came upon a small settlement known as Avarrocka. Adulthood He Contributed in many ways to the small settlement known as Avarrocka, doing general labour and generally being of use. he's subsequently the survivor of many tribal wars, although he never dealt in many of the major ones besides. He learned quite quickly that the humans were highly superstitious and devout, and realized that anything beyond normal such as his use of magic without runes could potentially devolve into some form of heresy or even a witch hunt, he was also advised to blend in before leading, hence why he didn't use anything particularly out of the ordinary and only ever cast magic with runes. due to the nature of the settlement and large demand, he picked up a lot of Botanical, Herbalist and practical skills from people he taught who offered their knowledge in exchange for his. at one point he knew about as many plants and how they worked as he did magical spells. In this time as well, Nathaniel integrated into human society with relative ease and soon found himself engaged and wed to Claudia Decima, a daughter to one of the labourer's Nathaniel worked alongside. Eventually, Nathaniel was a distinguished member of the original settlers of Avarrocka, having his own plot of land and house. Invasion of Avarrocka - 4th age, 717th year Nathaniel was conscripted to serve in Avarrocka's Military at the moment that Zemouregal was identified as a threat. He was assigned as a phalanx in a legion of soldiers, to which they were expected to face Zemouregal's army of undead. they fought as a pillar against the undead horde atop an escarpment which allowed them plenty of room to maneuver or retreat if things got really bad. Far away enough to be able to evacuate if they were ordered to retreat. which was a relatively cushy perk. although at one time, when the person responsible for evacuation and retreat orders was slow on his command, Nathaniel and his squadron were besieged by Zombies, a few of his squad in said squadron were mauled mercilessly, but Nathaniel survived, with the scar on his right eye from a lazily swung sword from a zombie. reminding him how close he came to losing his eye, if not his life. The last time Nathaniel fought was at the same battle that Arrav utilized the shield of Arrav. acting once again as a phalanx. this was the ultimate battle where the invasion of Avarrocka ended, along with Arrav's life. Time passed and Nathaniel forges many friendships as the city begins to rebuild into the capital that in the present day takes up the majority of Northern Misthalin. However, all is not as it seems... Morytania's Reclamation Nathaniel was out in the western parts of Silvarea (Eastern Varrock) late in the evening. searching for some rare flowers that only bloom in the twilight. Nathaniel suddenly was set upon by a Vampyre, who had been waiting in the darkness of the brush nearby where the sunlight would not reach it as it set over the horizon, it leaped at him from behind and knocked him flat out on the floor, the force of the whack on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Nathaniel awoke chained down to a wooden table as a crowd of Vampyres stood at the edge of the room. one Vampyre in particular walks out from the others, her face concealed behind what could be described as a mime mask. The basis of this kidnapping is revealed to be something more sinister. they didn't and would never acknowledge the Nouromic Bloodmark. and upon seeing his potential and use as a vampyre, was forcibly converted to a Vaeyl vyre. The woman in the Pantomime's mask revealed herself to be Aerona Vaeyl, one of the most accomplished Shadow magic users in Morytania at the time. she decided to take Nathaniel under her wing, seeing that he was her responsibility now. Regardless of the time he spent with the Vaeyl, he never formed any emotional attachments to them, if anything, he despised them simply because he had stolen away from the love of his life and his home in Avarrocka. Even after the grueling war and the loss of many loved ones. the fact that it went against his mother's wishes to be back in Morytania, the fact that he had only just started to realize that life wasn't meant to be a never-ending process, a short and fulfilled life in the west was what he wanted, not an almost eternal life of stagnation within Morytania. But still, he had to make do, for now he was kept a close eye on by the Vaeyl and he was tortured and manipulated. The Misthalin - Morytania Conflicts - 4th age, Year 1100 - Year 1200 As a juvinate Vampyre, Nathaniel was forced to partake in the 100 year war that was the Misthalin - Morytania Conflicts. although he was not involved with the battles for the first half of said war, as he was fairly close to becoming a Fully-fledged Vyre and would serve more purposefully in that form than as a juvinate. that and the fact that Nathaniel still held some form of nobility, even as a juvinate, made it so that he was not in combat frequently. There was also his sympathies to humans, so he could potentially be a liability in combat. he didn't even have to participate in the ultimate battles leading to the blessing of the salve. that, quite literally sealed his fate within Morytania. Time passed extremely fast, as most eventful things would include maybe the occasional ball and conflict with another coven, but he never felt truly at home. he needed his blood, HIS blood. the Vaeyl were watching him less because of his feigned loyalty and simply because they had been diminishing in power and were beginning to fall from grace. at this point he was a relatively powerful vyre and was very much free to do as he pleased. He painstakingly sought out one of the surviving members of the Nourom, and finally receives the blood of his actual coven, and is then very much on his own. and many, many years passed as he sat up in his manor in Darkmeyer and entertained himself with literature, educational and fictional, and other miscellaneous things. Present Day The present day brings a lot for Nathaniel, whilst a few hundred years prior he spent being a hermit in his old, abandoned family home at which he found the last letter Taralani wrote before disappearing from Gielinor with Felson. he interacts with various Vampyres, some being of House Foryx, and other individuals such as Fiore, Dymus, and soon (hopefully) a lot more. He currently still resides within this house, on the upper tier of Darkmeyer. He's currently quite interested in studying the plant life within Morytania, attempting to understand plants like Beliose Knot and so forth in more detail. therefore he can be found out and about exploring most of Morytania. as well as strolling about Darkmeyer. He has also developed an interest in potentially publishing a book, dubbed Morytania Botanica, which is a collection of different species of plants native to Morytania, or to which the can reside within Morytania. He plans to do this to potentially aid the harvesting, refining and other aspects of blood tithing /TO BE CONTINUED/ Appearance Facial Besides the fact that Nathaniel is indeed a Vampyre and most of the time cannot perfectly mimic what he used to look like. for a good few thousand years old, he has a relatively sleek face with piercing eyes that have warm, crimson red iris. His cheeks are not very evident and his chin is sharp, his eyebrows fine and small, his mouth and nose are what one would consider delicate and fine, maybe even handsome. some others may even say, when the expression is right, that it could be a stylish face that's very casual and amused. besides the obvious facial scarring under his left eye. His hair is also reasonably long, although sometimes is trimmed to not be as long, but always has a blood-red coloration. this also goes for his facial hair. This coloration is due to his heritage. Body Again, for a stereotypical Vampyre his stature is tall and thin, he feeds regularly and thus is not underweight or malnourished. his time fighting for Avarrocka and the Vaeyl and the labour in his past life have left toning on his muscles somewhat, although it is nothing major. he has no other physical scarring beyond his face, but he reaches a decent height of 6'1 in human form and 6'4 in his vyre form. Clothing Most Vampyres will often don expensive and flashy outfits that usually fits with their role in the hierarchy, and as such Nathaniel follows this trend. He has two different outfits, one for if he wants to appear inconspicuous to anyone whom is not a Vampyre. and another which is so blatant it almost hurts. Casual The First outfit simply covers the majority of his body and is actually very good for combat, the chest part of this outfit connects to the bottoms which are robe-like in nature but contain various plates of steel concealed in the sewing of it, and this metal does not weigh him down due to the strength that Vampyres display. the fabric is also relatively thick that allows for those wearing the garment to explore most of Morytania with relative ease by foot, which is useful to Nathaniel considering that he attempts to understand the plant life of Morytania as a pass-time and for hunting also. It's also useful for exploration at night time and in the later seasons when it would be more colder. it's also thick in the sense that it would lessen a sword blow. this outfit, along with bracers along the forearm and lower legs also has a cap which matches this outfit, the cap can easily be tilted downwards, easily concealing his face, and if that doesn't work, the small gorget that covers his lower face can aid in this. Nathaniel could, even in a humanoid Vyre form without any attempt to disguise his actual form could wear this and go fairly unidentified by most creatures. although Vyres can see straight through this as they have the innate ability to detect other Vampyres in proximity to them via smell. Werewolves would also potentially identify them, although this is due to the lack of smell. Thus, even if he did appear human werewolves would most likely stay away from him simply because they know that he's actually a vampyre. Regal This outfit consists of a blood-red overcoat which flows down to his knees, under which is a more regal coat of a dark-blue nature. all decorated with gold epaulets and trim. under these he wears a neat white shirt and black trousers. He also has a cape to go with this outfit, which has markings on it as well as embossed patterns near the neck of the cape. with this he also has similarly coloured gloves and boots. The outfit all in all is very red, which goes quite well with his hair and crimson gaze. Vampyric Mutations Here are just a few of the unique traits that Nathaniel inherited from being a Nourom. Eyes Nathaniel sports a pair of 'Dagger-like' eyes that go with his sleek face. These eyes are said to be a intimidating, violent crimson. these are inherited from his Nouromic genes. Hair As unusual as it is, Nouromic Vampyres also grow crimson coloured hair. it's theorized that the reason that, when you've been converted into a Nouromic Vampyre, is the very same reason as to why certain Vampyres eyes are coloured, like how the Foryx have cyan eyes, often described as "electric blue" or how the Nourom have Crimson red eyes. Vyre-Form Appearance Nathaniel has a lot of similarities to other Vyres in Vyre-form, although his colouration is different and there are no physical differences besides that of a Vyre in any other case. His markings are that of Dark Maroon and Jet-black and his crimson eyes can still be seen. A representation of this can be seen at the top right of the wikia when you select the Vyre option, or when there has been a full-shot of Nathaniel in his true form. In terms of attire in this form, he wears robes of a red and dark blue nature, similar to his overcoat and undercoat of his humanoid form. and he also sports gold in this outfit, bracelets necklace, and so forth. Personality He, alike his mother, can be very kind to people who he believes deserves such treatment. but otherwise he will be neutral and maybe even cold at times, whether this is because he dislikes you or doesn't trust you wouldn't be immediately clear, but if you have no success of seeing a more personal side to him within a few months or a decent amount of conversations, you should just keep it to business or important matters. When you get on his more intimate side he will be more willing to offer you his kindness, and will generally open up to you, making casual jokes or discussing less serious matters. At best he'd be willing to make deals to some extent, although he will still remain cautious until at least a few trades have been done prior. As for those who oppose him/are lower in the hierarchy, he will have a calm attitude like his neutral mood, although he will be more quick to point out mistakes and generally be critical. that and he can be relatively sarcastic to anyone who may ask him something that should seem obvious, or he might just be sarcastic for comedic effect. Abilities Magical Shadow Magicks • Nathaniel has been mentored in the way of mastering shadows, manipulating them into solid objects and at a stretch, even silhouette versions of people nearby. some of which he can meld into more horrific creatures. ◦ Therefore, Nathaniel has created "Umbra Specteris", a sword he completely manipulates from shadows. Although he usually only uses this for show. ◦ This sword also acts as a conduit for projectile Shadow magic, one of his signature 'moves' being his "Dark Thrust", simply, when he performs a lunge with sword in hand, it can cast a spear-like conglomeration of shadows to fire directly at where it was lunged. Mental [Credit to Lothorian] Motion Prediction'':' Many role-players have different theories on the method vyre vampyres use to predict motion. Lothorian's own motion reflex matches that of an average vampyre his age, being very advanced with a wide range for prediction. This character abides by the following theory: *Picture a radius of light ten feet in proximity emitting from every available place on the vampyre, trapping it in a sphere in which every point is that same distance away and the vyre is in the dead center. Now, when a physical object enters this sphere while in motion, the vampyre will sense its movement through the element through which it is traveling (air, water, etc). This is considered an innate reflex that can be honed and trained. *In the case of the Ivandis flail, the reason (by this theory) that the vyre was unable to predict the motion was due to the nature of a flail itself; they cannot be aimed, and therefore are extremely hard to predict. Consider the vyre's prediction time hazed, and compare it to a human trying to see a blade coming at them through dense fog. Blisterwood holds similar affects, presumably nearly invisible to a vampyre's prediction entirely. *While looking at the fight between Vanescula and Ranis, it is deduced that when a fight occurs between vyres, this ability is canceled out entirely. This being said, a fully developed vampyre could swing a stick at another vyre whose back is turned, and the latter would have no way of knowing the stick was coming simply because the object was wielded by another vampyre. *A short summary: a fully developed vampyre can predict motion within a certain radius around it, unless the physical object attacking the vyre is ('1') a flail, ('2') blisterwood, or ('3') wielded by another vampyre (vyre). Blisterwood, however, is considered taboo in Morytanian role-play, which is why it's crossed out above. Power of Suggestion: Although this only works to a more extreme effect on humans and potentially werewolves. he can tend to influence Vampyres if they're not mentally alert, guarding their mind or simply not aware as to the probing. However, he has not developed the ability to probe peoples minds for memories, or to instil mental horrors. Although he can form phantoms out of shadows to achieve the same effect, mentioned above. Racial • Alike all Vampyres, Nathaniel possesses all of the traits that a Fully-fledged vyre would have. you can find a basis of what these abilities are Here. but in short, some of these abilities are: Inherent ability to use Blood magic, Misting, Transformation, etc. Gallery Trivia *Whilst Nathaniel indeed has utilized sword-fighting in the past, he actually prefers to use magic since he's more adept at it, so he attempted to make a compromise of both. (hence why he uses Umbra Specteris as a catalyst for Shadow magicks.) *Nathaniel Enjoys a good Spiced Bloodwine, usually of different exotic flavours. But his favourite is spiced lightly with Kharidian Spices. *He owns a relatively big manor in Darkmeyer, which was formerly known as "''Manor et Nourom", but is now known as "Blood-Bloom Manor", name after his interest in botany. *Nathaniel, whilst he does not currently have any sway in the political world of Morytania, he is currently attempting to form (or found) a coven ('''''NOT the Nourom). "Why is it that life provides so many tempting, addictive treats that lull us into a sense of pure bliss, but in reality they're killing us slowly and depriving us of our bodily and mental functions?" As Nathaniel Said, trying his first narcotic. *Whilst he may be a slight fool for the more... 'charming' woman, he can usually understand if he's being manipulated that way, especially if they attempt to probe his mind. if they should attempt this, he will try to counter in some way or remove himself from the situation. *Nathaniel possesses his fathers old sword, dubbed "Bloodrage", although he does not carry it about with him, instead, it takes a place of honour in his manor, as well with other trinkets and thingy-me-bobs, most of which are kept in the vault. Sources Kudos to the creator of the Example Character, really helped to structure my page, thanks! I'd also like to thank Lothorian Foryx for helping with the Humanoid portrait and True-form Full body shot, as well as the humanoid full body shot and finally the theory of vampyric motion prediction. Thanks a bunch! External Links Main Wikia Page: https://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Nourom[[Category:Characters]] Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Vampyre Category:Nourom Category:Ancient Magic user